kleptocatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
When your cats return home from searching, they will bring you back an item. If you do not already have the item in question, it will appear somewhere in your room. However, if your cats do not find a new item, they bring home a sack of money that contains a random amount of Coin currency. A list of your owned items, their accompanying descriptions, and the number of items owned can be found under the "Inventory" option in the menu of each room. There are 525 items in total (162 in Room 1, 108 in Room 2, 131 in Room 3, and 124 in Room 4). Table of Items Room 1 ' '''Room 2 ' '''Room 3 Room 4 ''' * Most item names are given purely for convenience as they are not given a name in-game. * If we accidentally write an item wrong, please feel free to edit it. Trivia '''Room 1 * The "Small Ghost" may be a reference to the Boo enemy from the ''Mario'' series. * The "Unicorn Doll" item appears to be Agnes Gru's Fluffy Unicorn from the movie ''Despicable Me''. * The "Game Cartridge" item appears to be a cartridge of ''Tetris'' for the original ''Game Boy''. * Braincube is a direct and stated reference to another game by the developers of KleptoCats, HyperBeard Games, called BrainCube Prism. * Eventually your cats will bring you what appears to be the Flux Capacitor from ''Back to the Future''. * You will also find what appears to be the Tri-Force symbol from ''The Legend of Zelda''". * On one of your bookshelves you can find what appears to be a stone from ''World of Warcraft''. * On the top of one of your bookcases you can find what appears to be none other than Gimli's axe from ''The Lord of the Rings''. * Gifty appears to be from the pogo game Poppit. * The Red Bull figure is almost self explanatory. * The PokéBall in the closet by the bed is an obvious reference to the Pokémon game series. * Hidden on the inside of one of the bookcases is a sticker of the mighty "Irken" race from ''Invader Zim''. * The Mini Moose on the shelf is also a reference to a character from ''Invader Zim'', "Minimoose". * Sitting in the corner is what appears to be a barrel from ''Donkey Kong''. The barrel is also a reference to the famous ''Star Fox 64'' line: "Do a barrel roll!". * Sitting on the bottom shelf of a bookcase is what appears to be a classic ''Nintendo controller''. * Hidden on high shelf is the monster that destroyed Japan, none other than the king ''Godzilla''. * Also hidden on a shelf is a sticker for what appears to be the ''Ghostbusters''. * You can receive a baby doll that is similar in appearance to Isaac from ''The Binding of Isaac''. * The Plumbus is a reference to Rick and Morty. * The helmet with horns is a reference to ''Skyrim''. The description also references the famous spell. * The alien invader is a reference on the ''Earthbound'' enemy "Starman". * The snail's description is a reference to ''Adventure Time's'' snail that appears in the background and waves. * The shovel references and looks similar to the main weapon from the game ''Shovel Knight''. * Celleste is a reference to the iPhone/iPad game of the same name. * The star might be a reference to ''Kirby''. * The key with horns is a reference to ''Mario 64''. * The red and blue pill is a reference to The Matrix. It could also be a reference to "Dr. Mario" based on the design. * The colorful arrows are a reference to both the Konami code and Dance Dance Revolution. * The "Fox Doll" is a reference to a character from an unreleased/cancelled game by HyperBeard Games.https://mobile.twitter.com/HyperBeard/status/758588644273876992 Room 2 * The pony figurine resembles Fluttershy from ''My Little Pony''. * The Rabbit with fangs appears to be a reference to the "Killer Rabbit Of Caerbannog" from the movie Monty Phyton and the Holy Grale. * The yellow cloud is a reference to Nimbus, a cloud that the character Goku from ''Dragon Ball'' is known to fly on. * The Watchtower is a reference to the game ''Firewatch''. * Purple Tentacle is a character from the game Day of the Tentacle. * If you translate the Wingdings font from the Old TV into a font with the English alphabet, it reads: "CAT NAPPED?". * The Giant Octopus is reference to a painting ''The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife''. * The Chicken in the Wall is a reference to ''Castlevania''. * Hal 9000 is a known robot from the movie ''2001: A Space Odyessey''. * The Mime Doll could be a reference to the Puppet from "Five Night's at Freddy's". * The cube that has d20 on it is from the famous board game "Dungeons and Dragons". * Little Sister is a character from the game "Bioshock". * The Devil Fruit is a famous power-up from the anime/manga "One Piece". * The Shadow could be a reference to "Peter Pan". * The Whip is a reference to "Indiana Jones". * The Dark Matter is a direct reference to "Futurama" and the alien race featured in the show, called "Nibblers", that excrete the substance. * The Moon is a reference to the "Majora's Mask" moon from the Legend of Zelda game series. * The Annoying Dog is a character from the game "Undertale". * If you have the Summoning Kit and four cats surround it, it will emit a purple light and Cthulhu (a monstrous creature from H.P. Lovecraft's famous short story) in feline form (known as "Cathulu") will appear as a ghostly hologram. * Fara's Wand is from a game in-development "Fara and the Eye of Darkness". * The Seed could be a reference to "Tamagochi" or possibly "Digimon". * The Unown note has a Pokémon with the name "Unown". On the note, a letter Y form Unown is shown. * There are two items that reference "Half-Life": the Crowbar and Headcrab. * There are two items that reference "Adventure Time": Finn's Adventuring Back Bag, and the Ice King's Crown. * There are three items that reference "Harry Potter": the Sorting Hat, the Wizard's Wand, and the Plain Sock. * Journal #3 is a journal that appears in the show "Gravity Falls". * The raccoon plushie references the artist Axur that draws the Kleptocats comics. Room 3 * The Cheese description is a reference to "You want ants?" meme that is known from the show "Archer". * The Alien Egg is a reference to the "Alien" movie. * The Chandelier is a reference to Sia's song "Chandelier". * The Sonic Screwdriver is a known tool from the show "Doctor Who". * The description for the Candle in the Holder references Candlejack from "Freakazoid". * The Skullheart is a reference to the fighting game "Skullgirls". * The purple Potion is a reference to an item from the "Pokémon" video game series. * The H icon is from the game "Metal Slug X". * The Lantern Yokai is a reference from the video game series "Yokai Watch". * The Tribble is a creature from the TV show "Star Trek". * The Egg with blue spots might be a reference to a Yoshi egg from the "Super Mario" universe. * Honeydew is a character from the YouTube group "Yogscast". The description references the song "Diggy Diggy Holes". * There are two references to the "Legend of Zelda": The Fairy in a Bottle and Skulltula. * The rocks with facial features are based on the "Three Wise Monkeys". * The 6 gems appear to be a reference from the cartoon "Steven Universe". * There are two item that reference the show "Game of Thrones": The Valyrian Sword that belongs to Jon Snow and the Iron Throne. * The Red and Blue Cap could be Ness's cap from "Earthbound." * The Ink Ribbon is a save block from "Resident Evil". * The Golden Paw Glove and the 6 colorful gems are a reference to Thanos's glove. * The Red Mushrooms are a reference from the "Super Mario" series. * The Helix Fossil is a reference to the "Pokémon" video game series. * You can collect all 4 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Their descriptions however match the 4 Renaissance painters of the same names. * The Pink Starfish is a reference to Patrick Star from ''SpongeBob''. * The Chocolate Cake is a reference to ''Portal'''s "The cake is a lie" meme. * The Zombie Left Arm resembles Arnold Schwarenegger's arm in the ending of "Terminator 2". * The Yellow Scooter that belongs to Haruko is from the anime ''Fooly Cooly''. * The 5 Missiles are a reference to ''Metroid''. * The Glitch Block might be a reference to "Missingno.", a famous glitch found in the first "Pokémon" video games, Red, Blue, and Yellow versions. Room 4 * The shark, orca, dolphin, penguin, and butterfly plushies, given the names Rin, Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei, respectively, in their descriptions, are references to the five main characters from the anime series "Free!", with each animal representing each boy's swimming ability and personality. * The Poison Apple and the Magic Mirror are both references to items used by the Evil Queen from the classic fairy tale "Snow White". * The striped juice box containing "beetle juice" references the TV series Beetlejuice. * The Ocarina of Time is an iconic item from the Legend of Zelda game series. * The Neuralyzer is a memory-erasing device used in the Men In Black movies. * The Colossal Titan is a reference to the manga and anime series "Attack on Titan". * The Crystal Skull is a reference to the film'' Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. * The Krabby Patty and its description regarding its "secret formula" are a reference to [[Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants|''SpongeBob]]. * The Rubber Ball with the star pattern appears to be a reference to the Rugrats cartoon, due to its description "Looks like a toy for a baby.", and its resemblance to the main character Tommy's rubber ball toy, featured as a familiar iconic symbol of the series itself. * The Toy Screwdriver is also a reference to Rugrats, appearing to be Tommy's favourite toy screwdriver. * The rooster-like chicken appears to be a Cucco, a well-known creature from the Legend of Zelda series. * The Winged Blue Spiny Shell is an item from the Mario Kart game series. * The KleptoCat plushie is a direct reference to the limited edition KleptoCats plush toys sold by HyperBeard's online store. * The Jar of Dirt is a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest; its description references a quote by Captain Jack Sparrow in the film. * The bottle of Chemical X, as well as the description "Sugar, spice, and everything nice.", are a reference to The Powerpuff Girls. * The Flying Key might be a reference to the creatures in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. * The potion bottle marked "drink me" is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. * The Re-Dead Mask is a reference to an enemy from the Legend of Zelda series.